The Locket
by twiearth
Summary: They spent summers and thanksgiving together until he moved to England. Can two friends find a way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. Its all Stephanie Meyers works.

Chapter 1

BPOV

Are you okay sweetheart? My mother asked me

I am perfectly fine , Mom. I'm already in Seattle. See you tomorrow night for dinner?

Yes, see you tomorrow and remember that there are so many people who loves you. My mother said

I knew that Mom. Gotta go. Love you

Love you too, sweetheart.

I made my way to my waiting car when a bunch of paparazzi hounded me.

Ms. Swan, what can you say about…? Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan!

I put on my earbuds and listen to my favorite song. I ignored them all and got inside the car.

Seth, please drive me to my office. I informed my driver

Yes, Ms. Swan.

Seth, my name is Bella

Sorry, Ms.. Bella. Are you okay Ms. Bella?

I'm fine Seth just tired from my…

Ring..ring..

Yes, Rosalie? I asked my sister

Are you Okay, Bella?

Yes, I'm perfectly fine. The trip was fine and I'm already in Seattle. I'm on my way to the office

If you're sure…

I'm fine. I cut her off.

Are you still coming to fashion show?

I forgot all about that. Yes, of course I'm still going because I promised Alice i'll be there.

If you're sure…. and Emmet is coming to the Ball tonight. He is catching a flight today. Love you sis!

Emmet is my sister's husband and the Chicago's DA

Love you too Rose

I am fine. Why the hell they keep asking if I'm okay?

I am Bella Swan, founder of Swans Hotels. I started the hotel with my sister Rosalie without too much money after we graduated from college. Now, we have hotels scattered in America. I am perfectly fine with my life. I have a very handsome fiancée Jacob Black. What more could I ask for?

Now that she mentioned about the fashion show. I dialed Alice's number. My bestfriend and my favorite designer

Bella! How are you coping up? Are you Okay? Where are you ? Bella,…

Ali, I'm fine and I'm on my way to my office and I'm in Seattle already. What's all the question? I'm only gone for 2 days and you can question me tonight. See you tonight and good luck

Ok. But…

Ali, I called to remind you about my dress for tonight's show. Can you drop it to my house?

Of course, Bella. You will be the most beautiful in my dress and everyone who will see you will not be sorry for you. I will make sure you will outshine them all and that scumbag will cry his heart out for doing this to you. And if I see him…

Ali, what are you talking about? And who is this scumbag?

Bella, have you seen the paper today?

No, I just landed from New York. Clear to enlighten me?

I will see you at your office , Bella. I don't want to talk about it through phone.

Fine. I'm on my way. Bye!

Seth, do you have a paper for today?

Yes, Ms. Bella. But…

Give me the paper, Seth.

Here, Ms. Bella as he handed me the paper

I scanned the paper for any news in the society page. And then I saw the picture of me..

**_TROUBLE IN PARADISE?_**  
**_Isabella Marie Swan daughter of former supermodel Renee Swan and owner of Swans Hotels is jilted by his fiancée Jacob Black, son of Senator Billy Black._**

**_Just a month ago that the engagement of Jacob and Isabella was announced through Seattle's society. Yesterday the reporter from E! spotted Jacob Black in Bahamas with Tanya Denali, a model from Victoria's Secret, sporting a wedding ring on their right finger. We had a report from the local that the two got married in Bahamas._**

**_Tonight is the Fashion show of her bestfriend Alice Brandon and Ms. Isabella Swan is expected to attend the event. Is Isabella Swan just got dumped?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

Standing in front of a black marble sink with my face covered in shaving cream, I stroked the razor up to my neck as I listened to the news on television.

I was rinsing my face when I heard the name Isabella Swan. I strolled into the room in time for the image of Isabella appeared on the show. I haven't seen her since I was 13 years old in Forks before my parents transferred to England.

_Flashback_

_This is too much, Bells! Are you sure you're not going to eat? I asked._

_No, silly! I baked it for you because I saw it on tv and I wanted to try if it taste good as what they said. Bella said_

_So, its just experimental? Are you sure I'm not going to die? I teased her  
Hey! Daddy ate some and he's still alive. She was laughing so hard_

_But the governor loves you so much that he will eat it even if its crappy. I poked her.  
Edward! Stop! She was laughing so hard and her face was so red. She's so beautiful but she's out of my league._

_I am the son of an alcoholic mother and drug addict father. Bella is the daughter of the governor. But she's my everything and I will do anything to make her happy._

_And maybe someday..._

Is the interview more important than me? Lauren asked Why don't you come to bed and pamper me instead of listening to crap.

Lauren is convenient because there is no commitment involved. She is just with me when I am in Seattle visiting .

**Host: ****It's a bride-to-be's worst nightmare - imagine having everything set for your big day, and you read the paper that your fiancee got married to someone else ...**

She began kissing my jaw. Why don't you marry me, Edward? I could give you children, she said huskily.

I don't believe in marriage Lauren and we don't have commitment to each other. I said

I do not want children, Lauren.

**One of the Swan Hotels**

The telephone at the receptionist desk rang, and Jessica Stanley picked it up. Swans Hotel, this is Jessica speaking.

How can I help you? She said with energetic voice.

Jessica, this is Angela Weber. Has Bella Swan come back from New York?

The publicist sounded so tense and agitated that Jessica scan the building for any sign of Bella. " No, not yet."As soon as you see her, please tell her to call me back as soon as possible. Tell her it's urgent and I need to speak to her immediately.

"Okay, I will."

"You're the first person she'll pass when she enters the building. Don't leave your desk until you've seen her and tell her of my message."

"I wont." As I hung up the phone, Jessica tried focused on the revolving door for any sign of Bella.

Hi, beautiful girl. Mike said.

Hi, Mike...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BELLA

I don't know how I feel, I don't know if I'm relieve or happy or sad. I'm not in love with Jacob but he's convenient because he's my friend since college days. His father and my father were good friends before my father died.

My father Charlie Swan was once a governor of Washington and he was well loved and respected. And he helped those charities and people in need. And when he died, there is not enough money but he left a very big house for us to take care.

And when Rose and I finished our college degree, we came up of an idea of a hotel and use our house as a first hotel. But we still don't have enough money to start, we talked to some of my father's friends and asked them if they're interested to give us money to start a business and in return they will have a share in our company. Some of them give us money because they took pity on us and some of them think that we are their charity case.

But we made it big. And as we grow big, the other share holders wanted to have a say in every thing we do. Now, we are going to have them in our ass because of the scandal.

Rose doesn't like Jacob very much because she thinks she's a dog in a Gucci suit. I should have listened to her…

Ms Bella! Ms Bella! Ms Bella! Jessica said

Yes, Jess?

Ms Weber was looking for you.

Thank you Jess. I smiled

Uhmm, Ms Bella… I think Jacob is a disgusting pig and you deserve better than him

Thank you, Jess. I smiled. Tell Angela that I'll be in my office.

I will, Ms Bella! Jess said

_**E.C Mobile Corporation Office**_

_**EPOV**_

No! I don't want to visit my father's grave… I don't wa…

Buzz…buzz..

I'll call you back Carlisle. I still have meetings to go. I put down the phone as I breathe in and out as what my psychiatrist told me to do.

Yes, Bree? I asked my secretary

Mr. Banner is here, Mr. Cullen.

Send him in, Bree and thanks


End file.
